lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Devil
The Devil is the ruler of HFIL, the creator of evil, a legendary figure and the final antagonist of Ronwell's The Devil Arc. He was the one who created his will to manipulate everyone in secret in order to advance his hidden agenda. According to Hero Association, His threat level is God. If he is unsealed, then the humanity and the entire universe would be in serious danger knowing that he had the power to destroy the entire universe. His hidden agenda is to take over the Planet Earth by destroying the entire universe. Backstory In ancient times, He rebelled against God and and banished to HFIL along with it's fallen angels by . So he was sealed away in HFIL by Elyus but just before he was sealed away, He created a will that will manipulate everyone in secret to break the seal in order to further his hidden agenda. Appearance In its first appearance, it looked like a swirling gust of wind with flesh floating along with it. With its second appearance, it looked like a giant humanoid figure made entirely of flesh and bones with no face. It is unknown, if its physical form is the same, as those were just imaginary projections in Homeless Emperor's mind. Personality It appears to be extremely evil, wanting the eradication of all humanity and universe. It also seems to dislike failures. Enemies * Elyus (alpha god) * Ronwell Nagales * Neo Lookout Crew Goals * To take over the Planet Earth * To destroy the entire universe Appearances In its first appearance, it looked like a swirling gust of wind with flesh floating along with it. With its second appearance, it looked like a giant humanoid figure made entirely of flesh and bones with no face. It is unknown, if its physical form is the same, as those were just imaginary projections in Hades' mind. Abilities and Powers Supernatural Abilities As an immortal creation of God Himself, Lucifer is a god-like celestial being of immense supernatural power. After his fall from Paradise and becoming the ruler of Hell, he gains incredible demonic power. He is the most powerful being in all of Hell. His only rival is the Archangel Michael, and the only one more powerful than all other supernatural beings in all areas put together is God. * Power Bestowal - The enigmatic entity is capable of granting supernatural powers to individuals. It gave an evil human the incredible power of summoning energy spheres similar to little suns which explode at the first contact and create huge and flaming bursts. It is also capable of taking back the granted powers along with the life of the wielders. * Mind Incursion: It was able to get inside Homeless Emperor's mind and communicate with him. It was also able to freely change the appearance of its projection in their mind. * Immortality - Lucifer is immortal and existed before mankind. He is not subject to old age or the passing of time. * Regeneration - In his God mode, He could regenerate himself from almost every attacks that can spare his cells including the God Kamehameha except the God Spirit Bomb. His regeneration ability is like Kid Buu's. * Invulnerability - Being an immortal Archangel, Lucifer cannot be killed, destroyed or die by any means and thus far is the only one in Hell who cannot die in the Inferno. While Ronwell was able to kill other Fallen Angels and Lucifer via God Spirit Bomb. * Superhuman Strength - Lucifer is unfathomably physically strong. The chains of Judecca that bound his first form (a much weaker form than his true form) had to be anchored throughout all the circles of Hell to keep his arms from moving. * Superhuman Speed - Lucifer is swift. His reflexes are far beyond normal humans and even lesser angels he is able to move so fast that he can even catch Ronwell off guard. * Superhuman Durability - Lucifer is highly resistant to injury. Though holy magic can affect him it is shown that its effects are more of a hindrance rather than harm. * Superhuman Stamina - Lucifer is not subject to fatigue and can exert himself at full capacity forever. * Healing Factor - Lucifer is not subject to disease. He fully and insantly recovered from being stabbed in the chest by Death's Scythe. He recovered from the effects of Ronwell's cross attacks and the souls that were set upon him instantly and without any lasting effects. * Teleportation - Lucifer can appear and disappear at will. He is nearly omnipresent. * Astral Projection - Lucifer travels through Hell and Earth via a shadowy version of himself. This shadow self is tangible and attacks with magic based energy. The shadow has superhuman strength, as it lifted Ronwell off the ground with one hand and it also has the ability to use magic as it ignited an entire forest on fire by chanting Satanic Latin spells. In the animated film it also appears to be able to shapeshift and change it's size. * Nigh-Omniscience - Lucifer possesses vast intellect. Indeed knowledge beyond any human, philosopher, or scientist. He has given the damned souls the ability to foresee future events but to be cursed to never know the present which implies that he may also be able to see the future. * Shapeshifting - Lucifer can take the form of a snake. In the anime he could even disguise himself as God. * Flight - Lucifer can fly even without his wings. * Pyrokinesis - Lucifer can create and control hellish fire. * Aerokinesis - Lucifer can summon powerful hellish winds and tornados. * Cyrokinesis - Lucifer can create and manipulate hellish ice and cold to his will. * Sword of Lucifer - He possesses a powerful sword that he can channel his energy into. It is probably the same sword he used during the War in Heaven. He can manifest and demanifest this sword at will. It sometime appears on fire. * Magic - He has great knowledge in black sorcery, with which he can fire powerful unholy projectile attacks, run his energies into the ground, take enemy magic attacks and turn it against them, and create a force field around him to protect him from holy magic. He can open portals to the other worlds like Purgatory. He can even destroy immortal weapons like Death's Scythe. He grants magic to the unholy priests of hell and can also provide it for Satanic rituals on earth. * Angel of God - Lucifer was arguably the most powerful angel created by God and is only matched by his brother Michael. Even the other fallen angels in Hell do not pose a challenge to him. All angels possess free will which is why he rebelled against God. * Dominion over Hell - All demons and beings of Hell (with the exception of the other Fallen Angels who have free will) must obey Lucifer's will; all the tortures in hell are devised by Lucifer. He can damn souls to hell even if they are free of sin and heaven bound should they make a wager with him and lose. He can choose to give damned souls at least a thousand years free of torture but cannot set any souls free as only God has the power to do so. Despite all this God is the one who created everything therefore Lucifer is still a prisoner of hell just like every other soul damned in the Inferno. * Minions - Lucifer has an endless number of minions, worshipers and followers. One-third of the angels of Heaven are in allegiance with him. The dwellers, night fiends and demons of hell all serve his every whim. He also has an army of zombies which he can send to earth. He has many followers on earth who gather in his personal satanic churches among these notably are the Satanists who have established cults in tribute to him. Transformation * God Mode - His transformation contains his full potential, He never used his transformation unless he's seriously cornered. While in this transformation, He could use his ultimate attack, Sphere of Destruction. His aura is a hellish dark aura. His full potential is his true power. Techniques * Ki Wave Destruction - He unleashes a mighty wave of destruction, turning the sky to a blood red and thunder rises from the sky. * Sphere of Destruction - A large energy sphere attack, It was his ultimate attack in his God mode, This attack is very powerful enough to destroy the entire universe and Earth at least x10 times. Ronwell's God Spirit Bomb is the only way to counter this attack. Trivia * According to Ronwell, His threat level is God while his creation's threat level is Wolf but his creation's skill was a Dragon-level threat. * He has unlimited stamina and ki which makes him virtually indestructible. Category:Pages added by Ronwellnagales28 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles